Bathroom
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Porque yo jamás podré salir de mi prisión, ni siquiera el día de mi propia muerte… Lo perdí completamente todo, incluso a mí mismo… Con esta soledad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba más vacío, y se hundía cada vez más y más...
1. Bathroom

.

Título: BathRoom

.

**Summary**: _Porque yo jamás podré salir de mi prisión, ni siquiera el día de mi propia muerte… Lo perdí completamente todo, incluso a mí mismo… Con esta soledad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba más vacío, y se hundía cada vez más y más._

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**: Bueh, este fic es creado especialmente para Sasuke (L). Será narrado por él y serán varios drabbles, que tienen cierta conexión entre sí. Ahora, ¿Por qué BathRoom? Verán, si les gusta **The GazettE**, sabrán a qué canción me refiero. No es sobre Sasuke y sus problemas psicoanalíticos sobre la vida… Bueh, quizás sí, pero no tan profundamente narrado xD. AU en Sasuke Uchiha, como siempre xD

.

**Capítulos**: Unos 6 o 7 :k.

.

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

.

.

.

.

BathRoom

.

By:

.

**H**ir_o**t**_o**K**i**y**_am_a**1**3

.

.

.

.

Yo siempre supe que jamás podría contar con ayuda para cumplir mi venganza. Siempre quise valerlo de mí, y no de los demás. Siempre pensé estar sólo en esta situación, ya que no quería distracciones… Jamás me quise detener…

.

Siempre te ignoré, siempre te odié. Soy un completo egoísta, con el simple hecho de decir _"Primero yo, después yo, yo de nuevo, yo otra vez y después todos los demás"_ lo supe.

.

Jamás pude conciliar el sueño ya que ustedes estaban ahí… Siempre.

.

Me sentía envenenado por mi propio silencio, por mi soledad, por mi ser vacío… Por mí mismo.

.

Cuando intentaba hablar de mí, los murmullos se me salían sin pensar, y lágrimas resbalaban sobre mis mejillas… _Nadie_ lo supo, y **siempre** lo hacía.

.

Con esta soledad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba más vacío, y se hundía cada vez _más y más_.

.

Sin el amor de mi vida a mi lado, sin mi mejor amigo. Todo el mundo dándome la espalda, quizás esto al final me llevaría a tomar una horrible decisión.

.

-¿Estaré en lo correcto?- Susurré.

.

Porque cada vez que voy a _aquél _lugar, la lúgubre monotonía de mi vida me sofoca.

.

Quisiera _suicidarme_…


	2. Demonio

Título: BathRoom

.

**Summary**: _Porque yo jamás podré salir de mi prisión, ni siquiera el día de mi propia muerte… Lo perdí completamente todo, incluso a mí mismo… Con esta soledad, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba más vacío, y se hundía cada vez más y más._

.

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**: Bueh, este fic es creado especialmente para Sasuke (L). Será narrado por él y serán varios drabbles, que tienen cierta conexión entre sí. Ahora, ¿Por qué BathRoom? Verán, si les gusta **The GazettE**, sabrán a qué canción me refiero. No es sobre Sasuke y sus problemas psicoanalíticos sobre la vida… Bueh, quizás sí, pero no tan profundamente narrado xD. AU en Sasuke Uchiha, como siempre xD

.

**Capítulos**: Unos 6 o 7 :k.

.

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda **prohibido** tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas **sin mi permiso**.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Deseo dormir, sólo sintiendo el miedo a despertar.<em>

_Deseo olvidarlo todo. Es un egoísmo sin sentido._

_Pronuncio tu nombre; el silencio me vuelve loco._

* * *

><p>—Naruto… en serio lo siento.<p>

Se sentía tan bien liberar todas tus penas con la almohada de tu cama, tan finamente tendida. Se sentía tremendamente bien después de intentar enterrarte algo en el pecho y dormir por toda la eternidad.

Ahora que soy ignorado, supe cómo se sentían los demás en el momento en que yo les daba la espalda.

Mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, tan llenas de dolor, de tristeza, de soledad…

Soy como el más vil mentiroso, que lo único que hizo fue utilizarlos y echarlos de lado; soy un ser sucio, un demonio. Un _Uchiha_ después de todo. Claro, un hundimiento más hacia las escaleras del infierno.

—Sakura…

Caminaba lentamente por mi habitación. Hoy en la mañana intenté hablarte, para que me perdonaras. Y, como era de esperarse, me dijiste que **no**. Es más, _ni siquiera me hablaste_, sólo pasaste olímpicamente a mi lado, rozando mi hombro con el tuyo. Un lindo karma.

—Tú… Perdóname la vida.

Me dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, partiendo en dos un pequeño vidrio y perforándome la rodilla.

_Mentiroso. Ególatra. Egoísta. Manipulador. Maldito. Mentiroso. Arrogante. Demonio. Podrido._

Soy un demonio. Sí, _me odio_.

Ni siquiera merezco vivir.


	3. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
